


in a heartbeat

by awwclint



Series: sf19 bonus round fills [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Running Away, Trans Noya, referenced deadnaming, trans tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: “What if we just fuckin’leave?” Yuu repeats, and yep, Ryuunosuke heard him right. “Like, for real. What’s stopping us?”“I mean, we’re kind of broke, Yuu,” Ryuunosuke points out, nudging Yuu’s shoulder with his own. “What’s up? Why do you wanna leave all of a sudden?”“Why not?” Yuu shrugs, looking down. “Sometimes I just wanna start driving, y’know? Just go, and don’t stop until I find a place where no one knows my name.”





	in a heartbeat

“What if we just left?”

Ryuunosuke blinks, not sure that he’s heard Yuu right. “Huh?”

“What if we just fuckin’ _leave_?” Yuu repeats, and yep, Ryuunosuke heard him right. “Like, for real. What’s stopping us?”

“I mean, we’re kind of broke, Yuu,” Ryuunosuke points out, nudging Yuu’s shoulder with his own. “What’s up? Why do you wanna leave all of a sudden?”

“Why not?” Yuu shrugs, looking down. “Sometimes I just wanna start driving, y’know? Just go, and don’t stop until I find a place where no one knows my name.”

“Yuu—”

“If they don’t know my name, they won’t think twice about callin’ me Yuu,” Yuu mumbles, and Ryuunosuke gets it.

“I get that,” he says simply, and he really does. He gets it, because he gets deadnamed just as often as Yuu does.

“You get why I wanna leave, then?” Yuu asks, fidgeting.

“Yeah.” Ryuunosuke sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Honestly, I wanna leave sometimes too. But we’re still kinda fuckin’ broke, Yuu.”

“Fuck capitalism,” Yuu complains loudly, and Ryuu snorts.

“Yeah, fuck capitalism,” he agrees. “You alright, though? Like, for real?”

“Yeah,” Yuu says. “No. I dunno. Everything just kinda feels meh right now.”

“Anything I can do for my best bro? My favourite dude? My babe, my light, the love of my life?”

“That’s kinda gay, Ryuu,” Yuu jokes.

“Lemme tell you a secret,” Ryuunosuke stage-whispers, “I’m kinda gay.”

“Really?” Yuu gasps, “But if _I’m_ gay and _you’re_ gay, then who’s flying the plane?”

Ryuunosuke fakes horror, looking around frantically. “I don’t know! I don’t know anyone who isn’t gay!”

“We’re gonna crash,” Yuu declares somberly, “Ryuu, I love you. I’m sorry we’re both too gay to fly the plane.”

Ryuunosuke shrugs. “I’m not.”

Yuu chuckles at that, letting himself fall across Ryuunosuke’s lap.

“Sounds like the punchline to a joke,” Yuu snickers softly, “Two gay trans dudes walk onto a crashing plane.”

Ryuunosuke snorts again, carding his fingers through Yuu’s hair.

“You feeling any better, babe?” he asks.

“Meh.” Yuu shrugs. “Not really. Highkey still wanna leave.”

“Capitalism,” Ryuunosuke reminds.

“Fuck capitalism right in its fucking face,” Yuu grumbles. “Money’s overrated. We sleep in the car and eat cup ramen forever.”

“The car still needs gas,” Ryuunosuke points out.

“You don’t think we could make it,” Yuu sighs, and Ryuunosuke immediately feels awful.

“Hey, I’m not tryna tear you down, Yuu,” Ryuunosuke insists quickly, “I just wanna be realistic or some shit. Responsible, I dunno. Would suck to run out of cash and run out of gas and get stuck in the fuckin’ desert or something.”

“You? Responsible?” Yuu snorts. 

“I could be,” Ryuunosuke argues feebly. “Yeah, probably not. But it’s the thought that counts.”

“You’re valid, Ryuu,” Yuu tells seriously, patting his cheek. “But in all seriousness, d’you think we could make it?”

It takes Ryuunosuke a minute to think. Sure, hitting the road without a plan would be fucking stupid. They’ve got nothing but a shitty old car, a couple hundred bucks, and each other. But they’re both stubborn as all hell.

“Yeah,” Ryuunosuke says softly after a couple minutes of silence. “Yeah, I think we could.”

“What if I told you that I was leaving tomorrow?” Yuu’s voice quivers slightly. No one else would have noticed, but Ryuunosuke knows Yuu better than he knows himself. “Would you come with me?”

This time, it doesn’t take a minute to think of his answer. It doesn’t even take a second. 

“In a fuckin’ heartbeat.”


End file.
